Warzone: Iron Wolf II/Features/Armory
'''Armory '''is a feature in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. Armor Enigmas The first stage of acquiring Armor is either directly getting prototypes or obtaining an Enigma, also known as a Blueprint, from the Supply Kit or from a post-match loot drop. Armor Enigmas have to be brought to the Quartermaster, who will translate the Enigma into a random Armor piece that is in its prototype phase. There are 4 rarities of Armor Enigmas. Standard (White), Advanced (Blue), Legendary (Red) or High End (Yellow). Each rarity can include it's own tier of rarity and every rarity below that. That means that only the High End can have every piece of rarity for Armor in it. Then each Enigma has it's own class, Head, Gauntlet, Armor, Legs or Specialty. Prototypes After obtaining a piece of Armor, it is in its prototype stage if a member of the family has not been obtained before. A family is a line of Armor that is in the same class, has similar physical attributes and can span over multiple rarities. Each family of Armor has it's own Battleworn challenge it needs to complete to unlock its slots for Forges. Battleworn challenges can include getting an amount of kills with certain weapons or equipment or reaching an amount of score or a combination of them. The desired piece of Armor has to be equipped for the challenge to be completed. There is also a Battlescarred challenge, which if that is completed decays the piece of Armor and it has to be discarded with a chance of getting back shards or redeemed with a shard at the Quartermaster. High End prototypes need exotic shards to be redeemed. Battlescarred challenges include getting killed a certain amount of times or a specific way or losing an amount of matches or by a specific amount of points. After the Battleworn challenge is completed, it can be brought to the Quartermaster to be upgraded into Permament Armor. At this point, it will receive its forges for its slots and can be reforged. It can still be discarded at this point, and that will definetly grant you shards, sometimes dropping exotic shards for at least Advanced Armor. Armor Forges Every piece of Armor has a rarity as mentioned before. Each rarity has it's own characteristics of Armor Forges. There are 2 types of characteristics: Slots and Rarity. Slots work mostly similar to Forgery, with Forges taking the position of a slot and have to be reforged for new Forges to take it's place. Rarity determines which rarity of Forges are allowed on the piece of Armor. Each Forge costs 1 Rig, with the exception of High End forges, which cost 2 Rigs. *Standard - The most basic and common Armor. Only accepts Standard Forges and has 1 slot. *Advanced - Uncommon Armor. Accepts both Standard and Advanced Forges and has 1 slot. *Ultimate - Rare Armor. Accepts Standard, Advanced and Ultimate Forges and has 2 slots. *High End - Epic Armor. Accepts all rarities and has 3 slots. Only 1 High End piece can be equipped at once. High End Forges can only be acquired by reforging with an Exotic Shard or when it's included in the loot drop of the armor piece. Then there are also Wildcards, which will take the position of a Forge but do not require to be reforged or bound to a rarity. There are multiple Wildcards that can be applied in the Armory. Customization Part of the Future Warrior Program is equipping the Armor pieces. Each armor piece changes the asthetics of the player. To change the color scheme of the loadout, the player can equip Shaders, which have a different combination of primary, secondary and tertiary color. Having an entire set of Armor complete, e.g. all Legendary Vanguard SOCF pieces, grants the player a title, in this case Vanguard SOCF name.